Something New
by mikkimikka
Summary: Austria's never felt particularly close to Kugelmugel. He was supposed to be his guardian but they were basically strangers in the same house. With Valentine's Day creeping closer, Austria decides to remedy the state of awkwardness and together they bake cake.


Title: Something New  
Author: mikkimikka  
Rating: General/Everyone  
Pairings: none  
Summary: Austria's never felt particularly close to Kugelmugel. He was supposed to be his guardian but they were basically strangers in the same house. With Valentine's Day creeping closer, Austria decides to remedy the state of awkwardness and together they bake cake.

* * *

SOMETHING NEW

It was rare for Austria to head out back where the treehouse was. It was some unspoken rule that it was Kugelmugel's little piece of territory within the confines of Austria's property. Ever since the little sanctuary had been erected Kugelmugel was fiercely protective of it, callings its very presence a statement of art.

As Austria approached, he could see the strange sphere tucked in the boughs. A tapestry fluttered from the window, dyed a brilliant array of green and blue hues. It was cold and fresh snow had fallen overnight, dusting the top of the structure in what looked like confectioner's sugar. The snow was still a fine powder so it didn't crunch beneath each of Austria's steps. Instead, he was able to push through until he was standing below the home's entrance with arms folded over his chest and the faintest of frowns pressed into his lips.

"Kugelmugel," he called.

There was no reply.

"Kugelmugel!" he tried again, louder this time.

The window was closed and there was no chime so Austria doubted the boy could hear him. He bent down, gathering a bit of snow into his bare hands. He didn't wear gloves, this was supposed to be a short walk on his own property after all. He attempted to form a ball with the intention of throwing it at the window, but the snow was far too fine to clump together. He was resigned to going about it the manual way.

Austria was able to access the globe any time he saw fit, but he respected Kugelmugel's autonomy enough to leave him be. He accepted that the boy was eccentric, but the way things had been unfolding lately, Austria began to fear that he perhaps was being overly lenient and allowed Kugelmugel to be a little too "my pace".

Kugelmugel struggled with social activities, his eccentric nature chasing off those who sought out to make friends with him. Austria didn't think it was anything to be concerned about at first. He too had a very small intimate group of acquaintances and perhaps the boy had taken after him in that respect. However, when other nations asked him how Kugelmjugel was doing, what the boy liked, or what he had been up to, Austria realized that even he had failed to enter the boy's circle of influence.

Who was he to Kugelmugel but a landlord? Did the micronation perceive him as a tyrant? A distant brother? A cousin?

Austria had far from the best record as a guardian. His relationship with young Veneziano was decidedly nothing like that of Spain with Romano. Austria had a soft spot for the boy, but looking back he never actually showed him that. And where exactly had those feelings spawned? It surely wasn't from any precious bonding time spent with him, that was for sure.

When he was with Hungary it had been easy. Not for her, no, not in the least. But for Austria, who was stunted in his range of emotional expression when not behind the ivory keys of his piano, it was as if she could read his mind. She understood the words "I love you" when they radiated from his being and could interpret the meaning behind the brush of his gloved fingers against the back of her elbow.

That didn't last forever.

Slovakia, Croatia, Romania, Czechia, the list went on; every single one of them taught him the lesson that intent wasn't enough to hold together an empire.

And now, in that big house, he once again had a boy to call his own; he barely even knew him.

Pushing that wallowing aside, Austria climbed the ladder to the door of Kugelmugel's home and paused, debating whether he should knock or enter. He chose the latter.

With a turn of the knob and a push, Austria was able to open the door and climb his way in.

The place was warm, much to Austria's relief, but in a state of chaos. He kept both his shoes and coat on as he stepped inside though he made sure to close the door behind him. He spotted Kugelmugel, curled on his side against the far side of the room. He was dressed in a pair of dark black jeans with grey wool socks upon his feet. His upper body was covered in a cobalt colored smock, suspiciously devoid of any specks of paint. His long hair was tied in a single whip-like braid that trailed behind him and coiled onto the floor like rope.

He wasn't working on anything although there was a variety of art supplies fanned out around him. Charcoals, pastels and an open sketchbook, depicting something Austria wasn't quite able to make out, sat discarded.

"Kugelmugel," Austria called and finally, Kugelmugel turned his head and upper body only to look at his guardian with blurry eyes.

"What are you doing in here?"

It was said in a level tone. None of that excitement he had when he was out with others. It was that perfectly bored tone he reserved for Austria when they were alone. Austria had to remind himself to not take it personally, it was a teenage thing. It'd been so long, but perhaps if he took the time, he'd remember the feeling but for now, he couldn't.

"I was just checking in on you," Austria said, telling a half-truth.

His eyes left Kugelmugel's impassive face to skim over the walls and interior of the studio. There was a basic kitchenette but it wasn't really used. Kugelmugel took his meals in the big house with Austria. A laptop sat charging on the counter. Two easels leaned against one of the walls covered with a tarp. It wasn't as messy as Austria would think.

"Where's your bed?"

Kugelmugel sat up then, pushing some of the loose hairs around his face back with darkened fingers. A smudge appeared against his otherwise white skin.

"I turned it into a sculpture," Kugelmugel said with a frown.

"And you're sleeping where?"

Kugelmugel looked confused by the question, looking to and fro before shrugging.

"Here."

Austria didn't want to get into that conversation. He'd bought the bed, it turned into art materials. He'd have to just accept that and continue on or else it'd end up into a big conversation he most certainly didn't have time for.

"You didn't come to ask me about my bed did you?"

Kugelmugel's voice broke through Austria's thoughts reminding him of the purpose of the out of character visit. Kugelmugel looked bored, which Austria took to mean annoyed, but he wasn't going to allow that to be a deterrent.

"Valentine's day is coming up," Austria said airily. "I thought I'd make sweets for the others. Would you like to help me?"

Kugelmugel replied, "Since it's Valentine's Day it has to be chocolate."

Austria nodded, "Whatever you want. Something small. Something that would fit nicely in boxes or bags. Let's see...I have a list of people for sure we should bake for. Germany, Prussia, Hungary, and Japan. Perhaps France. I don't want to give to everyone. Of course, you're free to suggest as well."

"What about Ladonia?" Kugelmugel suggested. "And Sealand."

"We can make a family one for them."

Kugemugel toyed with his braid seemingly in thought before replying, "I don't really care about their family. I'm not friends with them."

"OK, then. If that's what you're comfortable with. We'll make enough for 10 people and we can decide who to give it to," Austria said. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, since it has to be chocolate we're a bit limited in medium," sniffed Kugelmugel in a way that Austria loathed to admit was reminiscent of himself. "But if I'm involved it has to be something like eating true art! I refuse to sign my name upon it otherwise."

"Right," Austria nodded.

Kugelmugel stood and began to pace along the floor in his woolen socks. His arms were folded over his chest as he began to think aloud.

"Valentine's... when we think Valentine's, of course, we think flowers and chocolates. But we need to do bigger and better! Something grander! Something that speaks to the recipient's soul!"

He stopped and his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Aha! I got it! Cakes! Cakes shaped like bears. 3D bears! Holding hearts. No... holding flowers. No, holding hearts and flowers! Miniature 3D bears painstakingly painted in the likeness of the recipient!"

"Uhm, Kugelmugel, we'll only be dedicating an afternoon to this venture," cut in Austria.

"That's no good! You limit me so!" Kugelmugel accused. "But so be it. An afternoon won't stop me from creating the perfect morsel that will impress Ladonia and Sealand! They'd want a boat, no a SHIP of chocolate!"

"Why don't you think of any more ideas and you can message me with anything else you come up with," Austria said. "I'll do my share of thinking as well and do some shopping tomorrow morning. We'll bake after lunch."

"Of course! I'll message you the rough sketch at once!"

Kugelmugel dropped down to the ground and picked up his sketchbook and began to scribble. He didn't seem concerned with Austria any longer and the nation was just relieved to know that Kugelmugel had accepted his invitation with some enthusiasm. Austra excused himself, but Kugelmugel didn't seem to hear. Austria disappeared back down the stairs.

For the remainder of the day, Austria did some thinking about the Valentine's Day treats they would make the next day, but he wasn't able to dedicate all of his time to the task. As a nation, he was exceedingly busy, and that day was no different. He had to run to the office to do some work for his boss and by the time he got back home the Valentine's Day treat had all but been forgotten.

In fact, he was preparing dinner for that evening when he received a series of text messages on his phone from Kugelmugel that reminded him of it. He allowed the pot of potatoes to boil as he opened it and looked at the variety of sketches and ideas for the dessert.

He was impressed by the designs that Kugelmugel came up with. He would have thought the boy would have an eccentric eye when it came to baking and be rather ambitious with what he'd create. However, Austria had an easy time interpreting what he saw into food. The design was simple enough. There were squares which Austria interpreted as could be chocolate torte or perhaps a truffle cookie decorated with floral patterns and heart. Chocolate shavings or perhaps fondant could work as petals. Austria couldn't help the soft feeling that fluttered about his heart at the thought of Kugelmugel bent over his sketchbook working on his design.

As he was looking through the pictures on his phone, the display changed showing an incoming call. It was from Hungary and he decided to accept the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Roderich. How's every little thing?"

She sounded happy.

"Just preparing dinner," Austria replied.

"Oh? I've already eaten."

"I had a lot of things to deal with this afternoon, but tomorrow I'm free so that should be good."

Austria returned to stir the stew, Rindsgulasch, one of Kugelmugel's favorites.

"Any plans?" Hungary asked.

"Yeah, actually. Kugelmugel and I will be baking together."

He heard Hungary laugh through the phone. Did it really sound so comical?

"That's new. What's the occasion?"

Austria shrugged, though she wasn't there to see him.

"Valentine's Day is this weekend so I thought to include him in an activity. We'll be making chocolate. Though it seems he's more interested in making cakes than candy."

"That's interesting," Hungary said. "Was it his idea?"

"Mine."

Another chuckle, "Now that's interesting."

Austria sniffed, "Look, weren't you the one who said that I was a little hands off on my parenting style?"

"Yeah. centuries ago," Hungary replied. "And parenting? I don't think parenting was the word I chose."

It wasn't. But it seemed more applicable in the current environment they were in. It wasn't the same as the past. There was violence and politics in this world, just as there was in the past, but there was a calm that afforded the child nations and micronations something that looked suspiciously like a childhood. That was a thing Austria and Hungary couldn't relate to. Perhaps the nations were imitating the humankind more than they realized.

"Much has been learned in the past century about child psychology and the long term effects of neglect," Austria began.

"Yes, but I wouldn't say you were neglecting him."

Austria lifted the spoon from the pot to his face and closed his eyes to the aroma.

"You're right," Austria said after tasting a bit of the stew. It was good. "I wouldn't say that either. I don't know exactly how I'd explain. Regardless, you know as much as I do that the boy and I aren't as close as we could be. Looking back on it, perhaps I've always struggled to keep meaningful relationships."

"Are you thinking about-"

But Austria cut her off.

"I'm thinking of no one in particular."

But why then did his mind wander off to consider that England was still close to a majority of his wards. France too, and Spain and- But, that wasn't to say things were rosy. Those nations did have good personal relationships with only some of their former colonies or nations who were under their guardianship, they didn't have a good relationship with all of them. But Austria didn't really have that. He considered himself close to Germany, but he was always 2nd place to Prussia for Germany. Liechtenstein too. Switzerland had usurped his influence, and really he was just a shadow over her when she'd lived with him.

"Anyway, it's just good to get to know him better, to get closer," Hungary finally said. "And I look forward to seeing what you make."

"Me too, I just worry he won't be difficult to work with. He's already got some grand ideas that might be a bit too big for-"

Austria cut off when he heard footsteps in the doorway. It was Kugelmugel, coming in as he did every evening for dinner.

"Hey, can you set the table?"

Kugelmugel nodded and went to the cabinet.

"We're about to start dinner. I'll have to call you back later," Austria said by way of apology to Hungary but she seemed unbothered.

When he hung up the phone he turned to Kugelmugel and saw the micronation setting out the platters on the table. He didn't seem in any mood different than usual. Austria wondered how much of their conversation he had heard, but then told himself it didn't matter. He didn't say anything bad anyway. He pushed that out of his head. It wasn't until after dinner while washing the dishes that Austria realized he never even found out why Hungary called in the first place. He merely talked on and on about himself and his own business.

Was he really so self absorbed?

The next day, Austria woke early to make breakfast. Palatschinke with Nutella was Kugelmugel's favorite but they ran out of the chocolatey spread and if Austria were to be honest, he didn't like the idea of the kid consuming chocolate when they were going to be working with it all afternoon. He settled with laying out some quark and apricot jam for them instead. He took his coffee and after bidding the boy farewell, Austria was off to run his errands.

Austria felt all sorts of silly. As he walked the isles of the grocer's picking out the extra ingredients they would need, he felt the slightest flutter of his nerves, as if spending time with Kugelmugel were something he should be anxious about! The boy lived with him and they dined together everyday. But still, it felt odd and the last thing he wanted was for their time together to feel manufactured.

This could be attributed to Austria's tendency to over think. Rationally, he knew that. But it didn't stop the flutters.

Arriving home, Austria called out to Kugelmugel and found him sitting patiently in the living room. He was on the floor half reclining and using the foot of the ottoman as a backrest. His laptop was perched no his thighs and it didn't look to be the most comfortable position. When he noticed Austria in the doorway, he snapped up, setting his laptop aside.

"You're back!"

"I am," Austria said, adjusting his glasses and still holding the shopping bag. "And I've bought the extra ingredients we needed based on your designs."

"Perfect! I'm prepared too! Let me show you!"

Kugelmugel hopped up and ran past Austria towards the kitchen. Austria followed and saw Kugelmugel leaning against the counter. There was a small stepping stool there to grant him better access to the countertop.

"Here it is!"

Kugelmugel held up sheets of wax paper with designs cut out of them though Austria couldn't make out what they were.

"I decided, of the designs I sent you yesterday, it's best if we go with the torte as it would provide enough canvas space for me to decorate!" he explained.

"You mean to tell me you gave up on the 3D design?" Austria asked, setting down his grocery bag on the kitchen island.

"Of course not! Give up isn't in my vocabulary when it comes to art!" Kugelmugel huffed. "But this is something entry level even_ you _can do."

Austria raised a brow at the shot at his talent.

"Well, my dear Kugelmugel, I'll have you know baking is my craft. Don't underestimate what I'm capable of."

Kugelmugel just smiled, "Don't worry, Mr. Austria. I love your sweets!"

It was cute and Austria couldn't help but feel a tug at his heart because of it. He looked away, ignoring the heat on his face to begin unloading his groceries from the bag.

"I think you're right that a torte would be best for that vision. How does chocolate and apricot sound to you?"

"Amazing!" Kugelmugel said.

He pushed the step stool over to Austria's side and joined him.

"It's inspiring, really! Chocolate and apricot! It's classic but with that jam you made it'll knock the socks off of Sealand and Ladonia for sure!"

"You like that jam, do you?"

"Yes," Kugelmugel nodded. "Almost better than Nutella… almost."

Austria laughed. Perhaps serving the jam with the morning's breakfast wasn't a bad choice after all.

And thus, the pair began their cake making adventures. Austria pulled out the bowls, mixers and springform pans explaining what each thing was for as he went along. Kugelmugel paid close attention to each and every word as if his very life depended on it. He also paid special attention to the pans, declaring that they were super cute! Austria supposed he had to agree, though he never thought of it in that way. They had always been normal springform pans to him, but he supposed to to the fact that the ones they were using that day were much smaller than the usual large ones the resulting cake would be cute.

After dusting the little pans with flour, the next thing they did was melt the chocolate. Austria let Kugelmugel watch the chocolate as it melted in the top part of the double boiler. While Kugelmugel did that, Austria kept one eye on the boy as he prepared for the next step on the side. He put butter in the mixing bowl and beat it.

"Mr. Austria! It's melted!" Kugelmugel exclaimed.

"Good," Austria said as he turned of the beater now that the butter was smooth. "Now you have to let it cool. It can stand but you have to stir it often, OK."

"OK!" Kugelmugel chimed as he removed the chocolate from the burner. Once the boy removed the pot he returned to Austria's side to watch the next step. Austria was adding confectioner's sugar to the butter.

"Don't forget the chocolate!" Austria warned.

"Ah, sorry!" Kugelmugel hopped back down and pushed his mini stool over so he could stir the chocolate.

Not much was said as Austria beat in the eggs and sugar and before long he was moving onto the next step. He took the chocolate from Kugelmugel.

"Why don't you try stirring while I add in the chocolate and vanilla," suggested Austria.

Kugelmugel shook his head, "I don't want to mess it up."

"You won't," Austria assured him. "I'm right here so if something's not correct, I will fix it."

Kugelmugel was encouraged and did as told and soon they were moving on to the next step.

"Now what are you doing, Mr. Austria?"

"I'm beating the sugar and egg white together so they can make soft and shiny peaks," Austria explained. "But it's a delicate process. If I over beat it, it can ruin the entire thing."

"What will happen to it?"

"Well, when we try to fold it into the cake, it won't be fluffy anymore but instead grainy, watery and flat."

"Ew," Kugelmugel made a disgusted face.

Austria finally stopped beating the whites.

"There, perfect."

He lifted the whisk.

"See how it stays on? The perfect whipped eggs won't fall off or droop. This way our torte will be light and fluffy, not heavy."

"Woah! It's like baking is a true art and you are the artist!"

Austria just moved onto the next step.

The egg whites, now beaten and whipped into the finest of soft peaks, were to be folded into the chocolate. Kugelmugel watched with open fascination as the chocolate began to lighten with the addition of the whites. Soon about a 4th of the mixture were mixed together and he could see little stripes of white amongst the chocolate.

"Now you're going to sift the flour over the bowl while I stir," Austria instructed.

"Me?" Kugelmugel asked, looking up with a gaped mouth.

Austria just tutted, "Why of course, you. You're my helper, right? We can't fairly tell everyone you baked this treat if you didn't actually participate."

Kugelmugel let out the tiniest of squeaks but didn't refute the argument from his guardian. He merely just grabbed the materials and did as instructed. He followed Austria's directions as closely as possible, careful to not sift the flour too fast or too slow. Soon all of the flour had been added.

"Now we need to get ready to bake it. Why don't you spread it into the pans." Austria said, sliding one of them over the boy's way.

Kugelmugel nodded and began trying to spoon in the mixture.

"Evenly."

Kugelmugel's concentration heightened at the admonition. He moved onto the second pan and used a more delicate touch.

"It should only have to bake for about 45 minutes. But do you remember how to check how it's finished?"

"The toothpick has to come out clean," replied Kugelmugel.

Austria put the cakes into the oven.

"OK, I'm going to go clean up and you-," Austria stopped mid sentence and leveled a look at the boy.

Austria wasn't wearing an apron to protect him from the mess of baking, but there wasn't a speck of flour or chocolate anywhere on his person. However, Kugelmugel wasn't so fortunate. There were several stains smeared across his clothing and skin. Austria's mouth twitched.

"What?" Kugelmugel asked.

"Oh, nothing," Austria said, looking away and pushing up his glasses so Kugelmugel couldn't see him struggle not to smile.

Why did the boy look so cute in that state of disarray? Whether it be painting or baking, perhaps he was a magnet for little splashes.

"I'm going to start cleaning up the dishes. Why don't you clean off the counter for me?"

Kugelmugel pouted, "Why? Can't we clean up afterwards?"

"We could," Austria nodded. "However, we have 45 minutes to wait anyway. Plus, we need the counter space for the next steps."

Kugelmugel was content with that explanation and began to tidy up. He helped Austria round up the dishes to put into the sink and then began to clean up the counter.

Austria wasn't the type to clean up in the middle of baking. In fact, he was notorious for leaving behind a mess that Germany and Prussia would come behind later and clean up. Still, in this case, Austria figured he ought to serve as a good example for Kugelmugel and pick up after himself right away.

After wiping off the counter, Kugelmugel came to Austria's side so he wordlessly handed the young micronation the dishcloth.

"You can dry," Austria said.

"OK!"

He was being so wonderfully sweet and compliant. Austria almost had to wonder why he'd never invited him to do this before.

Once the bowls, mixers and utensils were washed and set aside, Austria turned and looked at the rest of kitchen.

"You did a good job cleaning up, Kugelmugel," he turned him and smiled. "Now you go run up to the washroom and clean that chocolate off yourself. I'll let you know when the cake is ready for us to decorate."

It only took another 20 minutes after cleaning and sending Kugelmugel off for the cake to finish. Austria took it out of the oven once he checked and saw that is was done. When he placed it back on the rack to cool, Kugelmugel came back in.

"Wow!" he ran towards the cooling rack. "It's done!"

He took a deep breath.

"And it smells so good."

Kugelmugel's eyes sparkled in his excitement.

"Yes, we have to let it cool about 10 more minutes. In the meantime, let's talk about the decorations," Austria said.

"Oh wow, I thought you'd never ask!"

Kugelmugel turned to the counter where his wax paper stencils were laid out.

"This stencils will allow us to use the confectioners sugar to make pictures. I know some people would like a simple one. Here is a heart."

He held up a heart stencil.

"But also some pieces form more elaborate piece like this..."

He used his tiny hands to bring together several pieces that formed the shape of a teddy bear with a ribbon bow.

"That's pretty impressive. You've put a lot of thought into it," Austria said.

"Yes, I thought for Ms. Hungary we could make a flower. These are the petals," Kugelmugel arranged those pieces.

"She would like that," Austria nodded.

"Yeah, who else are we making this for?"

"We only have 6. You said Ladonia and Sealand, right?" Austria continued when he saw Kugelmugel nodding to that. "And then there is Ms. Hungary like you said-"

"And Mr. Germany and Mr. Prussia!" Kugelmugel cheered, but then looked sheepish. "Ah, I mean if you like. I picked everyone basically."

"No, Germany and Prussia are fine," Austria would have chosen them regardless. "And let's say Miss Liechtenstein too then, to round it out."

"Oh yes, I like Miss Liechtenstein," agreed Kugelmugel.

Once the little cakes had cooled sufficiently, Kugelmugel and Austria removed the sides from the pans and let them cool even further before they could begin to assemble it.

Assembly would probably get pretty messy, seeing as how Kugelmugel managed to get chocolate and flour all over him during the mixing stage. Austria looped an apron over Kugelmugel's neck as protection before getting to work. It was a little over sized and Austria entertained the thought of possible buying Kugelmugel his own if he were to be in the kitchen more apron itself was a sterile looking thing, grey and sort of shapeless with a large pocket in the front to fit a few supplies. If he got Kugelmugel one it would have to be something more lively and fitting.

They had to split the cakes into two layers. The first layer was to be drenched in the apricot jam and the 2nd layer would be done much the same. As Kugelmugel did that, Austria prepared the chocolate glaze do they could finally finish the cake.

"Make sure you're generous with the jam," Austria advised from where he stood at the stove stirring the glaze.

"I am!" Kugelmugel assured him.

Soon the glaze was done and Kugelmugel helped pour the chocolate over the cake, coating it in its final layer.

"There we go," Austria said once the entire thing was covered. "And now it needs to chill. Let's say we start dinner?"

During dinner, a simple affair that consisted of boiled beef, vegetables and potatoes, the cake chilled and after cleaning up they were ready for the near final phase! Austria brought the little stepping stool back up the counter top and waited as Austria returned with the sugar.

"You know, Mr. Austria, it's a shame that there are only 6 of these," Kugelmugel said.

"Why do you say that?"

Kugelmugel just sighed, "Don't you know? It's because now we can't eat one! After all of our hard work!"

"I suppose I didn't think of it like that," Austria said.

Kugelmugel rolled his eyes, "Well of course YOU didn't. If you ever want one you could bake another. How do you think I feel? Consider that."

Austria paused to do just that. He gazed at Kugelmugel from the side as the boy played with his stencils and he realized for the second time in the past day that he realized he hadn't taken into consideration the thoughts or feelings of the person he was with.

"Well, then, how do you feel?" Austria asked.

"I feel like…" there was a pause.

Kugelmugel's fingers stilled over the stencils as he stopped to think. Austria couldn't see his expression, as a lock of hair fell over his shoulder when he looked down, obscuring him from view. Austria reached out and pushed the strand back and Kugelmugel shrugged it further with his shoulder.

"Yes," Austria pressed.

"I guess I feel like I want to eat this too because-"

"Because you don't get to bake so often?" supplied Austria.

"No."

And when Kugelmugel turned his face to look at Austria squarely it was the strangest thing ever. Staring right back at Austria were his very own eyes, nearly identical and shape and color. How did he never notice that they shared the same eyes before?

"Because… when's the next time we'll even do something like this again?"

And then Kugelmugel looked away and he was blushing, the tips of his ears flushed to the cutests of pinks. But Austria couldn't appreciate it in the moment, his heart froze, arrested in his chest. Yes, he had neglected the boy dearly. Sure he wanted for nothing materially, but to think he was enjoying their time so greatly that he would wish to spend more time with Austria baking something so simple as a cake?

Austria baked often, the cake was of little consequence. It was just a trifle compared to the things that went on in his daily life, but spending time with Kugelmugel, how novel that idea!

"Oh, Kugelmugel," Austria said, the words coming out as wistful as a sigh. "We can do this as often as you'd like."

Kugelmugel's shoulders lifted as his face looked up and he turned back towards Austria.

"In fact, we can even eat one of the cakes and decorate it for ourselves! What do you think about that?"

"But then we won't have enough for the gifts," Kugelmugel noted, but he sounded happy and hopeful.

"They won't miss a cake they never knew about," returned Austria with a small smile of his own.

"Well then," Kugelmugel turned to the 6 cakes. "Then, we can eat Mr. Prussia's!"

Austria's lip twitched once more and he bit his lip to suppress the smile and swallow the laugh that threatened to bubble forth.

"He can just share with Mr. Germany, since they share everything anyway."

"How logical of you," Austria said. "So be it. Germany and Prussia can share."

He reached over and grabbed the sifter.

"What's that for?" Kugelmugel asked.

"It's how we'll get the sugar on the cake around the stencil."

Austria pulled one of the cakes towards himself.

"Let's do this one for Miss Liechtenstein first," Kugelmugel suggested. "We can give her the teddy bear design with the ribbon."

Austria watched as Kugelmugel arranged the different pieces for the stencil on top of the round cake. When Kugelmugel finished the arrangement, Austria instructed him to bring the sugar over. Kugelmugel complied, picking it up.

"I'm going to sift it over this stencil. I only need about a spoon-"

Too late! While Austria was explaining it, Kugelmugel had picked up the bag and dumped it over the sifter.

"-ful, AH!"

A large clump of sugar fell from the bag into the sifter and Austria tried to block it. He reached his other hand trying to catch the bag as the weight of the sugar coming from the top caused it to flump over. Poof! A large cloud of powdered sugar exploded into the air and right in Austria's face, hair and clothes.

Austria, stunned, blinked behind his glasses as he set the bag down on the counter.

"S,sorry, Mr. Austria."

He heard Kugelmugel say as he removed his glasses, only to hear the boy's voice dissolve into a fit of laughter. Austria had nothing on hand to wipe his lenses with so reached forward for Kugelmugel's apron.

"You look so funny," Kugelmugel said when Austria put the glasses back on.

"Do I now?"

"Sorry, I don't mean to laugh but-"

He was cut off however by Austria taking the shifter and shaking it in Kugelmugel's direction and getting it on his face and hair.

"Ah!" Kugelmugel tried to shield himself with his arms.

"Hey!"

Austria laughed, "Call us even."

Kugelmugel only pouted for a second before laughing again.

"I guess so!"

He then looked at the cake.

"But look, there's too much sugar on it now. I'm sorry, Mr. Austria," and he did sound apologetic.

Austria reached over and pat Kugelmugel on the head.

"It's fine. This one will be ours. We can eat it together," Austria said.

Kugelmugel looked over at Austria and grinned, "OK."

Looking at that bright face, Austria knew then that everything would be alright. They'd finish decorating their valentine's gifts. One by one they'd slide each cake into a box and top it off with a red colored bow. It was difficult for Austria to remember why he'd been so anxious or apprehensive about the day. It was always that way, whatever it was you were worried about happening in the future never really turned out so bad.

THE END

* * *

AN:

Written as part of Creators of Hetalia Valentine's Day Event! My partner was midnightleone on tumblr and they made a comic to go along with the story! Check our their tumblr for the comic! This was fun and quite different venture than my usual.

This was my first time focusing on these two characters. I hope you enjoyed it and of course comment and criticism are always welcome!


End file.
